


Cold in my professions, warm in my friendships

by cellardoors_and_petrichor



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellardoors_and_petrichor/pseuds/cellardoors_and_petrichor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Wait, did you just flirt with me?’</p><p>‘Have been for the past year but thanks for noticing.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold in my professions, warm in my friendships

John Laurens used to find his life rather temperate. That is, until Alexander Hamilton walked into the room and changed everything. Hamilton was someone almost too big for words to efficaciously describe and few sentiments could do him justice. Hamilton was a kind hearted, compassionate individual with the mind of a genius, a body carved by Eros himself, and the gumption of a street fighter.

And by some divine power, he became one of Laurens’ best friends. Not to say that John didn’t have other friends, Lafayette and Mulligan were very important to him and he couldn’t imagine his life without them, but there was something intoxicating about Hamilton. Laurens often felt his gaze slide to his friend, starting platonically until it evolved into something more. The problem was that Hamilton had many admirers. Charisma rolled off him in waves, and both women and men felt his gravitational pull. So Laurens took his crush on his best friend and shoved it into a box, placing it as far back in his mind as possible.

\- 

A: ‘It is simply not fair that you stole my heart without my consent.’

 J: ‘Wait, did you just flirt with me?’

A: ‘Have been for the past year but thanks for noticing.’

Laurens gently placed his phone on his bedside table. That text left him speechless. In a new light he could remember the soft words, the light touches, and the charming smiles all directed at him. Somewhere between the surprise of the text and the elation of its admission, John fell asleep. 

He was woken the next morning by insistent knocking on his door. John rolled over and tried to ignore the intrusion, but found himself become resigned when he heard a key slide into his lock.

Alexander Hamilton stood inside his doorway juggling two coffees and some pastries. For early in the morning, Hamilton was too well put together. He looked so good that a wisp of warmth traveled through John. Alexander shoved a coffee into his hand.

“Good morning, John,” he greeted too cheerfully for the early morning. His smile seemed a bit tighter around the eyes than usual.

“Whu..?” John replied, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“I apologize if my text last night made you uncomfortable. You are very important to me, my dear Laurens, and I hope there is a way that we can move past my transgression.”

John blinked a few times, processing Alexander’s words quietly. The silence rang through the room like a rejection to Hamilton, who placed his copy of John’s key on the side table and moved towards the door. John’s brain caught up with him before Hamilton left.

“Wait! Stop it, you fool. You know what I’m like in the morning. Come here,” John said while setting his coffee on the side and patting the empty space on the bed next to him.

In a very uncharacteristic manner, Alexander reticently walked towards John and gently sat on the bed. He looked at a loose end, unsure what to do. John helped remove his friend’s coat, and Hamilton got the memo to remove his shoes and lay down next to John. Laurens shifted towards Hamilton, placing his head on Alex’s chest and laying his hand on his waist.

“Is this okay?” John asked quietly.

“Anything for you,” he replied. John felt a rush of fondness and he placed a soft kiss on Hamilton’s lips.

“John--” Alex started, until Laurens shushed him.

“Later. Now, we sleep,” John said.

And even with caffeine pumping through his veins, Hamilton found himself being lulled to sleep by the warm sheets and the warmth of his dear Laurens.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Hamilton/Laurens fic and I'd love to hear what you think!


End file.
